


Ayakashi : All hell breaks loose

by Dudemilio



Series: Ayakashi:All hell breaks loose [1]
Category: Original idea - Fandom
Genre: Manga, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudemilio/pseuds/Dudemilio
Summary: The beginning of our story drama action teen magical romance





	1. The return

Fade in a young man gets off a a small boat with only one destination the most prejudice high school in all japan ! Little do few know it was built over a gate that leads rite to hell. But that's not the only reason the young man is there it's time to reunite with society and his family ! He gets in a cab that will take him up the campus, dressed in worn old clothes which made him look like he just got into a fight, he sits in the car exhausted from his trip. He hasn't seen his brother or sister since he was 4, there father forced him to join there clans task force in charge of hunting demons. Times have charged his training was complete for now. As the cab reached the front steps of the massive campus Yukito looked at all the buildings in awe as he stepped out the car grabbing his bags before the cab left. He walkes over to a rather large map of the school looking for the dorms he knew he would be put in the housing created for his clan. 

There were four main families that still lived in Japan yukito was the second son of the king and queen of the Hitsugaya clan. The Hitsugaya family still live in original ho e that was built deem in the mountains of Japan. The other three clans are the Nonaka clan, the Kurosaki clan and the clan that no longer exists the Kurosawa clan. They were killed in what has been told as a cross fire but the demons played everyone ! Normally the clans would never set foot in the same room together. But the school was holly neutral territory, no blood shed at all unless it's a demons blood. The families have been at odds for as long as anyone could remember, Constantly fighting over land and who was to blame for the royal families death ! 

Yukito made his way though the dark poorly lit campus, as he faintly heard footsteps from someone jogging in the distance behind him as they got closer he looks back to see who would be jogging this late at night. As a shirtless young man made his way tords Yukito, not paying attention to where he’s going the young man bumps into Yukito ! They fall over on top of each other. “ oh crap I'm so sorry ! No one is usually out this late I just looked down for a second.” Yukito was over come by the smell of the other boy, he knew that smell it was faint and mixed with the boys sweat but still there he was of the Kurosaki clan. “ Next time just watch where your going!” Yukito got up trying not to snarl as he began to walk away tords the dorms. “Yeah I'll remember that jerk, thanks for the help!” The boy got up and continued his run in the opposite direction then Yukito even though it would have been a longer way back to his dorm. Yukito couldn't get the image of the young man out of his head. He cleared his mind as he made it to the front steps of the hitsugaya dorms. Yukito quietly opened the front door trying not to make any noise. Instead of going up stairs to look for his room, he flopped on the couch in the big living room making himself comfortable as he soon passed out for the night.


	2. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get interesting

As Yukito was trying to sleep he heard many foot steps running around the house as some of the students that lived in the Hitsugaya dorms were getting ready for class. A young beauty rushed down the stairs her hair flowing behind her. “ come on people lets move you don't want to be late ! “ the girl stops dead in her tracks as she notices the boy on the couch ! “ YUE ! Oh my god is that really you !!!” The girl jumps on top of Yukito not caring about her own strength or weight ! “OW FUCK ! SANGO GET OFF OF ME YOUR HEAVY ! “ “make me! I thought you were sapoused to be here yesterday morning you missed the first day of school now get up and go shower you stink ! Then I'll take you to the office to sign up for classes.” Sango got off her younger brother and walked to the kitchen for some breakfast. Yue got up and made his way up stairs looking for the bathroom, as he rubbed his eyes he bumped into a young girl. “Hey watch where your walking your gonna make me late ! “ “s..sorry still sleepy “ “Yukito i…is that really you ! I'm so sorry my lord I should have been watching where I was going “ “s…Sakura ? Wow it's been a while you look…. Your all grown up !” Sakura blushes as she answers “ ummm thank you so did you, your not that skinny little wolf any more you got ripped ! …. Um well maybe we can catch up later I'm gonna be late bye ! “ Sakura ran down the stairs still blushing as she left the house for class. Yue walked into the bathroom shutting the door as he got in the shower. 

Yue soon after steps out of the shower as he wraps his towel around his waist, his back riddled with old scars from his trainings. he wipes the steam off the mirror as the door swings open. “Move your ass or your gonna make yourself and Sango late. I would have thought they would have at least taught you punctuality well you were away. “ “ I see you haven't charged a fucking bit kurogune ! Still the biggest jack ass I know.” “ you don't want to start with me your still my little brother nothing will ever change that “ the two boys snarl at each other like a couple of wolves fighting over dinner ! “Hey enough the both of you now ! Yue go charge your rooms is that one rite there ! Kuro seriously do you have to start it's his first day back seriously come on. “ kurogune rolled his eyes and stomped down stairs to grab his bag and leave for class. Yue walked to his new room as he grabbed what looked like his new school uniform from the bed. He got dressed and used most of the uniforms clothing as he put on a teal tank top under the white button up shirt leaving it open. “ ok I'm ready “ yue says as he walks back out to the hall way to meet his sister. “ great let's go hurry your lucky I have a free period for my first class “ the siblings walked to the headmasters office in the main building of the school. Yue got his class schedule and an extra uniform also took an application for an on campus job for extra money. Sango wished her brother luck as she rushed to her next class. 

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly for the three siblings yue got his schedule to all his classes signed up for kendo and submitted his application for a bartender at the only restaurant that was on campus. Yue made his way back to the dorm, as Sakura caught up to him. “Hey I was hoping to catch you before we made it home. We had about two classes together but I didn't want to bother you, looked like you were trying to learn!” “ oh sorry I didn't even notice I was just trying to keep up with the class. I umm I signed up for kendo hopefully it goes well.” “ oh that's awesome you were getting good that last time I saw you all those years ago. Do you remember what you told me ! “ don't worry Sakura I'll be your prince and protect you always!” Sakura tried to mimic a younger yue. “ I didn't not sound like that and yeah I think that was actually the last thing I told you.” “ that's correct then I kissed you on the cheek and haven't seen you since, Well besides this morning!” Both of the teens blush as they continue to reminisce of there childhood. 

About an hour goes by as the teens continue to talk a bit of a breeze picks up, as the sidewalk lights turn on a few start to flicker in the distance. A sent of sulfur blows through the air. Yue scenes danger approaching the campuses. “Sakura I need you to go back to the house now tell my sister I need her to meet me by the stairs in the park ! Go now hurry!” “ wait what's going on yue ?! If it's what I think it is I can help ! “ “ No you can't go get my sister now run ! “ yue dropped his book bag and took off tords the park. He knew what was coming it was a demon and by the pressure of the air it was a big one. Sakura gasped as yue took off tords the danger, she grabbed yue’s bag as she ran tords the dorm as fast as she could. As yue reached the park that sat in the middle of the campus, there it was a demon trying to rip through the vail. Not just one but four skeletal figures have slipped through the vail quite large in size nothing that yue has ever seen before. “ this is bad but I think I can take them all, thankfully no one is around” yue took what looked like two tsuba from katana’s the ground below him began to glow and freeze as a magic circle appeared “ Freeze everything ” as he spoke the words the magic circle grew in size drastically as he began to transform! His clothes stripped away as older ninja looking garments began to appear on him along with two katana that latch on his shoulder ice swirls around him everywhere! Yue releases one of the swords as he rushes the demons.


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attacks are happening more and more frequent the demons are possessing students left and right !

2 weeks earlier! 

A freshmen student wakes up from a dead sleep! Hearing it again those whispers it's like someone's watching her trying to talk with her ! Then in another dorm room another student afraid to go to sleep but it's there ! He that voice keeps talking to him telling him ! “Your not good enough, your never gonna be good enough ……let me help you ! Just let me in ..I can help you !” A week later a third student gives in letting it correction letting a demon in letting it take full control! The demon disfigures the students body changing it ! Lastly a fourth student has been full possessed his body even transforming into something demonic and unholy! These are the demons that Yue is facing now ! Are they passed the point of redemption forcing Yue to kill them or will he be able to free them from there possession ! 

The demons attack yue all at once, From every corner ! He jumps to avoid there attacks, One of the demons jumps up and slashes at yue with its claws cutting his shoulder deep! “Fuck” he yells as he slashes at the demon as he gets some distance from them, so that he can try to analyze the situation as quick as he can. Yue’s hand begins to glow as his magic circle forms around it, he raises his hand in the direction of the demons as they rush him again ! Yue freezes them in there tracks as the ice begins to envelop there entire bodies. 

“SANGO ! KUROGUNE ! Help ! “ Sakura runs into Hitsugaya dorm house yelling there names ! Sango rushes down the stairs as fast as she can. “ Sakura what's going on calm down ! “ “ it's Yue he told me to come get you and kurogune as fast as I could “ “ ok so what's going on is he ok what happened ?” “ I don't know it started getting dark and cold there was a weird sent in the air. One of the sidewalk lights started to flicker and he rushed to the square told me to come home and get the both of you !” “Damn it , ok um kurogune isn't here but I'll call him thank you Sakura we will be back as soon as we can Yue’s gonna be fine don't worry !” Sango grabs her shoes and rushes out of the door as she speed dials kurogune. “ Get to the square now! yue encountered a demon.” Sango hangs up reaches in her pocket for her pendent, as the shadows darken and grow beneath her a magic circle appears ! “Shrouded in darkness “ Sango slides around a corner as she begins to transform! In her hand a long massive scythe appears. Sango reaches the park as she looks for her brother she sees nothing. Sango quickly realized she's at the wrong end of the park, She rushes up the side of the nearest building to see if she could sight either of her brothers magic. 

Kurogune gets his sisters message as he leaves his school job at the security office. He makes his way to the west entrance of the park as he drops his bag in a near by bush. Kurogune removes the chain in his belt loops as the wind stirs around him and his magic circle appears! “ take flight “ a massive gust of wind sweeps around kurogune as he begins to transform like his siblings did ! The chain he used as a belt forms two sickles at each end as he links one to high branch in a tree near by ! he pulls at it to get to a higher vantage point! He sees Sango in the distance, they both hear fighting not to far off as a few trees in that same direction turn to ice ! The siblings rush to the action as they both meet up on there way to there brother they get ambushed by more demons ! “ woah I've never seen a demons possession like this before !” “ stay sharp we got this, an exorcism with both of us chanting will be much stronger ! “ Sango swing her scythe at the two of the demons, her blade separates the demons from there hosts ! Kurogune quickly swings one end of his sickles binding the demons together ! 

“ So I have a question for you ! where is this fighting came from the both of you coming from? The both of you were so close when we were kids what happened?! What could he have done to piss you off ? He didn't want to leave us father forced him too !” “ Just drop it ! It's not important he is not the same kid we knew back then he's different ! “ “ I don't buy it !” As they continue to argue they finish off the demons that ambushed them with a banishing spell “Om ADESH GURUKO MAHACHIN DEVI JATA MAHAGRE TARADEVI THAYS BASE L CHOLSAR TAHA BAITHA AKSHOBHAP NAG VIRAJAYA SHIVKE MATHE TARA BASE L BAHAKTKE SATH KAALOTARA BRAHMATARA CHINNAMASTA TRITARA HREEM L AAV AAV KAHA DHAHA MERI BHAKTI GURUKI SHAKTI, FURO MANTRA ISHWARIVACHA, PHAT SWAHA L OM NAMO BHAGWATI VIRUPAKSHI VIKRUTVADAN GHORRUPE JEEVJAN SHIV JAALUKARI SAAVONCHAYATANIAYA GHARCHARU CHUDAVE, KAALBHAIRAVKE AANN CHUDAVE, MERI BHAKTI GURUKI SHAKTI, SPURO ISHWAR TERA VACHA L” As the siblings finish chanting they catch there breath, making there way to Yue. The area there brother was fighting around was blanketed with ice! It all starting to shatter into small pieces drifting away in the wind. he freed two of the students from there hosts but the last one was relentless! The demon had full control at this point, Yue had no other choice he had to kill him and the demon together! He quickly blessed his sword before at king the demon cutting it in half destroying the demon and killing the student I'm one slash ! He then transformed back into his normal self as he walked over to his siblings. “ I didn't ask for his help I told Sakura just to get you Sango ! “ Alright fucking enough I have to much shit to deal I don't want the both of you killing each other every damn time you make fucking eye contact! Why didn't you wait for us we could have saved the student ! You killed an innocent Yue ! Now I realized the demons have gotten a lot stronger but we could have worked as a team and used a banishing spell to save him, what were you thinking ? Yue looked at Sango and the at kurogune then back at his sister. “ I had no other choice the demon had fully taken over his body !“ “ piss off you brought it upon yourself to pass judgment ! This is not war anymore these are innocent kids these demons are taking over ! We have to try and save them killing is never the rite answer ! Who are you what happened to my little brother ! I guess it shows you can't keep those promises you made when you were a kid nuh.” “ENOUGH ! Kurogune we have no idea what he went through when he was gone ! The both of you need to get over whatever it is you think happened now! We are family and we need each other !” The brothers stare each other down not making a move “SHAKE HANDS NOW !” Sango raises her voice for the last time as the brothers shake hands still glaring at one another. The siblings walk together back to the dorm exhausted and in worry. 

Meanwhile at the south end of the park. “So they use spells to free the hosts of there demons, what a drag did we really have to watch that poor display?” “……….It looks like it I don't trust the younger kid he killed that student with no remorse, the girl was kinda hot !” “ the both of you do realize we may have to team up with them rite? You saw how many demons came through and were able to posses that many students ! That has never happened before this is only gonna get worse !” “Always the voice of reason Toya !” The young men vanish into the night, not knowing another figure was watching them as well.


End file.
